Sucker Punch
In Millville Cobra Commander tells Megatron that staying in his robot mode is risking a security breach but Megatron refuses to comply. Tunnel Rat jumps down from his observation point into the sewer to find that Airtight, Roadblock and Rock 'n Roll have been attacked by a squad of Eels. Battle rages. Up in the street a Tele-Viper tells Cobra Commander that he picked up a report from an Eel team but it was cut off. Megatron announces that his sensors have detected a fire fight in the sewers and Cobra Commander orders the drains seeled and teams sent in. But the Decepticon declines to tell him where, instead heading to the Ark to collect technology. At the hospital Dr. Biggles-Jons tells Scarlett to admit she is a double-agent but the latter denies it. Outside the window several of Ninja Force watch the scene when they are suddenly attacked by Night-Creepers. Silent battle breaks out on the roof tops but Hawk radios them to go and help Tunnel Rat. They head off, leaving Snake-Eyes to take down the Night-Creeper Leader. The two ninjas fight using all their skills. Inside the hospital Scarlett continues to deny it but Biggles-Jones whispers to her that she is not just guessing. The conversation is being eavesdropped through the wall by Dr. Mindbender, who tells Slice and Dice they may be needed. In the street more Vipers and Eels are sent down the man holes and Cobra Commander calls up B.A.T.s as well. Zarana wonders what Megatron meant about freezing Biggles-Jones in liquid hydrogen and the Decepticon returns to explain he just needs the brain and central nervous system. He produces a Protoplasm Stripper that "is just the thing for hacking away all that excess tissue". Down in the sewers Tunnel Rat and the others find themselves surrounded. Meanwhile on the roofs Snake-Eyes and the Night-Creeper Leader continue to fight, finding they are evenly matched. In the sewer the Joes finish off the Eels only to be attacked by B.A.T.s but the arrival of Ninja Force turns the tide. At the hospital Biggles-Jones finishes telling Scarlett "the whole truth" and the latter is amazed. Suddenly Megatron smashes his hand through the wall and takes Biggles-Jones away. Next door Mindbender tells Slice and Dice to go and take Scarlett into custody. Up on the roof Snake-Eyes shocks his opponent by disarming and starting to meditate. The Night-Creeper Leader is unsure as to what is going on, wondering if it is a secret form of mind-set combat or a bluff. In the hospital Scarlett ambushes Slice and Dice and subdues them. Meanwhile on the roof the Night-Creeper Leader decides Snake-Eyes is bluffing and charges him. But Snake-Eyes shifts at the last moment. Scarlett leaves the hospital, subduing two Alley Vipers easily, and heads for the Ark. Meanwhile Snake-Eyes takes advantage of his foes surprise and pummels him. Outside Millville the other Joes escape the sewer and meet up with Hawk who tells them that superior orders are pulling them out because another security agency has their own double agent in Cobra for a complex sting operation. Storm Shadow points out they left Snake-Eyes behind and Hawk details him and Spirit to go back to rescue him. Snake-Eyes reaches the hospital room to find Slice and Dice who attack but are soon overcome. However suddenly many more Cobra troops enter the room and surround him. In the street Megatron is about to put Biggles-Jones into the Protoplasm Stripper when suddenly Scarlett confronts him and tells him to put the scientist down... |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* Tunnel Rat radios Hawk that he can see "a large Decepticon - one I've never seen before!" However last issue it was Tunnel Rat who told Hawk that Megatron had returned. |ItemsOfNote1=* Title remains "G.I. Joe: Starring Snake-Eyes and Transformers Generation 2." * Nunchuck does not appear with the rest of Ninja Force. |RealWorldRefs1= *Leroy Robert "Satchel" Paige was a baseball pitcher, and his six "Rules for Staying Young" finished with "And don't look back - something might be gaining on you." * The letters page prints a letter from a fan complaining about the high price ($1.75) and talking about how the first issue only cost 35¢.Actually, the first issue cost $1.50, and Marvel hadn't sold any books for 35¢ since the mid-'70s. |Footnotes= }} Category:Ninja Force Category:Transformers crossovers Category:Millville/Appearances